


To Reach Beyond the Realm

by endlesscloudsoftime



Series: YOI Mythology Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Icarus and Deadelus, Japanese Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Ryuujin, Watatsumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesscloudsoftime/pseuds/endlesscloudsoftime
Summary: What happens when you get the taste of a side of the world you are usually not privy to?





	To Reach Beyond the Realm

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Mythology Week Day 1 prompt(s): Icarus and Japanese mythology

Viktor looked over at Yakov tinkering with the plans he was making for their escape, and was infinitesimally curious. It really did suit his aesthetic for one, though he supposed Yakov wouldn’t take too kindly to the statement if he ever made it.  He did wonder why they had to suffer for being impartial, but questioning always seemed to lead to downfall, and so he kept his mouth sealed this time.

The wings, their primary (and only, if you asked Viktor in his opinion) part of their escape, were magnificent even when laid on the worktable, partially incomplete. Viktor had to hand it to Yakov, the one thing that was exceptional about him was his mind, which was probably why his temple had no hair to it for need to contain it within its vessel. Hand raised to feel his own hair, Viktor hoped that the same wouldn’t occur to him. He also knew the hope was almost futile, but they were nothing if not dreamers making their minds creations come to fruition.

The wax dripped steadily from their candles, the only source of light within the confines of the tower. Yakov continued to weave through the feathers with his string, and Viktor yawned. He was tempted to try Yakov’s pair of wings, but knowing that any delay caused by an accident would only lead to their deaths he restrained himself, and instead gave in to the beckons of sleep brought about by ennui.

 

*************

 

“Hold still boy!”

The harshness in Yakov’s voice rings in Viktor’s ears as he complies, wishing that there was less fussing involved. However, their lives were at stake, and these fragile things were now at the mercy of four pairs of an assortment of feathers held together by wax and string. Yakov really did know how to gamble with their lives.

Giving Viktor’s chest a final ‘thump’, Yakov stood back to admire his handiwork before raising fiery eyes to meet Viktor’s solemn own.  “Now, before we fly off, you need to remember this. Make sure you do not fly too close to the sun, the heat it emits will melt your foundations and send you spiraling to your death. You must also make sure to not fly too close to the sea, for the foam will drag you down on each and every feather, and will capture you in its depths. _Do you understand, Vitya?_ ”

Grimly, Viktor nodded. This situation did not call for jabs under any circumstances.

Gripping his own pair of wings, Yakov stood wide and flapped them lightly, experimentally. “They seem to work alright. Let’s go.”

With a hop, slight shake and subsequent jump, Yakov and Viktor beat their wings for the first time to the tune of the escape plan from Crete.

 

************* 

 

How Viktor had spent any part of his life not flying, he had no idea.

Whooping in delight, he felt the breeze simultaneously caress his hair and rush against his body, and he tilted his wings to enable a smooth glide on the current. Flapping his wings again, he twirls and flips, enough to make Yakov who is a few feet in front of him turn back in annoyance. Luckily, they had decided to not talk to each other during the flight for fear of distraction, so Viktor carried on undeterred.

City after city passed underneath, and with each one Viktor’s elation exponentially grew. After the third, Viktor tired of just flying on a straight route, a route so characteristically Yakov – the best route, but also terribly predictable. In other words, plain boring too. Lilia didn’t seem to be following (not that she could anyway, but it was a precaution Yakov had in mind) so Viktor let loose. He allowed the wind to collect under his wings and soon he was lifted higher, flying along side the clouds. From his vantage point, he could see the entirety of Yakov’s wings (and Yakov himself) and it filled Viktor with a feeling akin to power. Despite being taller, Yakov still towered over him in both reputation and mind, and it was hard for Viktor to make his mark on the world in a way that would truly make him Yakov’s successor. He let this feeling guide him, and soon he found himself looking down on the clouds themselves.

The surreal sensation of being able to gaze down on uncontrollable, untamable forces made Viktor so giddy that he failed to realize that a few feathers had fluttered off. Too caught up in the dancing wind and the momentary cooling sensation it brought, he failed to notice the rising heat of his surroundings and allowed his feelings to beat against the pull of the earth, the allure of the sky above too great to resist.  Higher and higher he went, and he forget everything but the vast blue ahead of him, surrounding him, below him. His heart pounded with the beat of his wings and for the first time in a while, his world sparkled.

An unnatural squelching sound pulled Viktor out of the depths of his feelings and he noticed the wax on his wings was melting, a great deal of it already lost to the world below. Horror pooled in his stomach as he realized that he had failed to follow Yakov’s most important instruction yet, and all he could do was watch as, all of a sudden, the feathers on his wings flew off - strings still attached. Body tilting backward, Viktor let go as he realized that there was no way he could salvage anything out of this situation, and he let the earth pull him back home.

As he passed the layer of clouds he noticed that he was above the sea, and extremely off of the planned course. Yakov might not have even realized that Viktor had gone astray, and Viktor wished that he could have seen him one last time. As the sea got closer, Viktor closed his eyes and prepared himself for the impact.

Just before the sea claimed him, Viktor felt a harsh tug in his chest. It caught him off guard, thus making the pain of hitting the sea feel worse than the piercing of a thousand needles.    

 

*************

                                          

Yuuri’s tail involuntarily flicks as he feels a harsh tug in his chest, and his mouth opens with a warm huff, scattering bubbles everywhere.

The currents change direction, and he curls his claws in slightly. He had been feeling better than usual all day, and he took this as an omen. Whether it was a good one or not he had yet to determine. Regardless, he let himself spread wider, further even going as far as sending scales along to waters he’s never dared to venture before. The change in currents was another omen, Yuuri felt, so he pulled on their invisible trail and opened his mind, letting the sensations of a thousand pools crash into him. Had this been a regular day, he would have been unable to bear the burden, but on a day such as this he could not only contain, but also control all coursing within him. It is because of this that he feels the crash of a body that occurs seas away, and without even thinking through it, guided by the tug in his heart, he _pulls_.

He pulls at the fragments floating above the body, he pulls at the currents to carry the body to him, he pulls at the tendrils of the soul accompanying the body to morph and follow it. He pulls and pulls and pulls, and he is lucky that his father and sister had arrangements to make in the world above, because he was so invested in seeing what this strange thing was that he had forgotten his own surroundings.

After an age, the body comes into view, and from this distance Yuuri can tell that it is human. He lets go of all connections but the one to the current bringing the human in, and only then does he allow his form to change, enjoying the swirl of his scales around him as he borrows their residual energy. Kicking his newly made legs, he closes the distance between them, and his breath instantly gets stolen by how the hue of this human’s hair resembles the glint of the pearls when stray rays of sunlight strike. The angles of the human’s face and body are worth admiring, and are definitely more defined than the human Mari got promised to. Yuuri gets a strange urge to see what the human’s eyes are like. Thinking about it though, Yuuri figures the urge is not as strange as he thinks it is. Amongst all the creatures that dwell on this planet, the most constant, and immediate determinant of the soul within the vessel is always through the eyes. It’s not the best method, filled with inaccuracies and inapplicable to all life forms, but it’s the fastest. And Yuuri wants to know more about his captivating find as soon as is possible.

Unfortunately, he has to wait for six moons before the human adapts to the waters of the middle ocean. It takes another three more for the humans body to implement its adaptations, and finally, after four more moons, does Yuuri see the blue of the surface in the depths of his waters, the slight residual twinkle in them sparkling with a shine brighter than the moon. Only when they briefly disappear does Yuuri realise he’s staring at the soul that’s driven his curiosity to the brink of obsession.

The human blinks multiple times, as if shocked by how finely he can control his movement at this depth. Yuuri watches on amusedly, and as the human grapples at his throat he realizes that the latter is more befuddled by his survival.

Swimming forward, he places himself directly in front of the human, finally capturing his attention. Yuuri quite likes the way his eyes widen, but decides to put the human at ease before indulging in his own fascinations. They have a lifetime to do so after all.

“You must be surprised, but don’t worry. I found you oceans away and I couldn’t help but bring you here.” Sensing the human’s own curiosity build, Yuuri continues, “I’m Yuuri, but this is not my only form.”

And as Yuuri turns back into his claws, scales, talons and tail, he decides that he very much likes his human’s eyes that brim brightly with emotions within.                                                                                                                           

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* I might be taking on more than I can handle, but I loved the myth week prompts so much that I couldn't resist so here it is! I loved the idea of welding the two prompts together so after much brainstorming this is my version of both Greek and Japanese mythology. Hope you enjoy ^.^


End file.
